


Apotheosis

by Morvidra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Cute, Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little droid thinks the whole big universe of Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Rey was tall, wise, strong and altogether wonderful.

At least, BB-8 thought so.

The little droid was fairly young, by human measure – and although droids do not have a ‘childhood’, as such, they certainly can be seen to mature. And BB-8 was at about the stage of development which, for a human, would normally involve hero-worshipping.

Poe was different. Poe was BB-8’s big brother and best buddy, and BB-8 would have done anything for him. But it wasn’t the same thing as hero-worship. BB-8 _knew_ Poe had flaws, and teased him about them as mercilessly as any younger sibling would.

Finn – well, after a shaky start, BB-8 quite liked Finn. But really, Finn was also a bit of a hero-worshipper. Even a droid could see that. Actually, BB-8 thought they had a lot in common, especially when Finn had gone off to rescue Rey (not that BB-8 believed for a moment that Rey needed rescuing, because Rey was _smart_ ). Still, it was the thought that counted.

Rey, though. Rey was just… well, BB-8 was an astromech droid, not a protocol droid, and hadn’t been programmed with enough adjectives to describe Rey properly. After all, this was someone who had rescued an unknown droid from attack; someone who, despite being a scavenger living on the edge of starvation, had _refused_ to sell that same droid for a local fortune! The memory of that moment made BB-8 want to put posters of Rey up all around the room. (Not actually possessing a room didn’t change that in the slightest.)

And then Rey turned out to be a brilliant natural pilot. _And_ she knew lots of languages as well. Not only that, _then_ she turned out to be force-sensitive and after rescuing herself (as of course she did), she used a lightsaber to defeat the evil knight who had hurt Poe and Finn – and by the time the whole story had been told BB-8 was rolling around in circles making high-pitched beeping squee noises, because Rey was just So Amazing.

Rey couldn’t see it as she piloted the Millenium Falcon off to find Luke Skywalker, but a little astromech droid stood on the tarmac watching long after the ship was out of sight. And when no-one was watching, BB-8 gave a quick thumbs-up to the sky. 

[](http://s1016.photobucket.com/user/Morvidra/media/star-wars-imax-thumb-rey-bb-8.jpg.html)


End file.
